The Long Run
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: Sequel series For The Love Of A Daughter series. after Three months. Toklo goes missing and Aleu gets hurt and strange events happen through out the little town of Nome. It's up to Thomas and Ozzy to find out what happened to Toklo and who hurt Aleu, Along with Balto, Kodi and some new friends to help them out. Collab with AtticusParker17 and Armored2001
1. The Summer Storm

The Long Run Chapter 1: The Summer Storm

Summer time was now on its way with the warm sun high above the sky and the birds flying all around. The local high school was just now getting out for the summer until next school year. Kids up to twelve and older raced outside and started playing while some were just on their way home. Thomas was one of the last few groups of kids to walk out of the school. Thomas was some what famous in the little town of Nome for all the things he'd has done in the past. Becoming missing, getting shot, fighting off a ghost, putting an end to a bad guy. Yeah that was all fun and all, but Thomas just really wanted take it easy and not try to be the next big hero.

He walked along the side walk, and started think about all the past events that has happened. Thomas did lose a dear friend along the way but he knew that he was in a better place. And since then Thomas now worked at the local bakery. Only a block away from his job Thomas heard something in a near by alley. "Wait Selena I didn't mean to mess up can we try again?" Squeaked a small meow from a familiar black and white kitten name Ozzy. Selena was Ozzy's long time girlfriend and the local cat thief who stole something that truly worth something and sell to other dogs around town for cat food and cat... Well everything that belongs to a cat. Ozzy helped her from time to time.

Selena hissed at him as he tried to comfort her. "No Ozzy! If we were humans we would sitting ducks in a jail cell!" Selena hissed. Ozzy back away from her. "Selena please I'm sorry," he pleaded. Selena just shook her head and walked away from Ozzy. She jumped on a trash can and jumped on a fire escape and started walking up the stairs. "I'm sorry Ozzy but I just need a break away from here," Selena said just as she made it to the roof and left Ozzy in the alley. Thomas felt sorry for the small black and white kitten, after all he was one of his best friends. "Hey Ozzy," Thomas said walking up to the small cat. Ozzy looked at Thomas and tried to brighten his spirit with a warm smile.

"Hey Thomas how have you been?" Ozzy meowed. Thomas smiled. "I'm doing fine what about you? You seem to be having some girl trouble," Thomas replied. Ozzy lowered his ears. "Yeah a little," Ozzy said looking down and kicked a rock with his paw. Thomas rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Thomas looked back at Ozzy and changed the subject. "Well anyways you want to head back to my house?" Thomas asked. Ozzy lifted his head and raised his ears with bright spirits. "Yeah! Let's go!" Ozzy said with a smile.

Thomas chuckled. "Alright hop on," Thomas said as he picked up Ozzy and put him on his shoulder. Ozzy purred as they walked out of the alley and onto the main sidewalk. "So how's Ashley?" Ozzy asked holding onto Thomas's backpack. "She's alright. The puppies have been sold, she was a little sad about it but at least she can still see them everyday," Thomas answered. Ozzy nodded. "That's good at least she can still see them. Does Max see them as well?" Ozzy asked. Thomas chuckled. "Yeah he still does," Thomas answered. Ozzy nodded again just as they walked up to Thomas's house. Thomas opened the front door and walked in with Ozzy holding on to his backpack.

"Home sweet home," Thomas said as he closed the door. Ozzy jumped off of Thomas's backpack and landed on the couch. "Are your parents home?" Ozzy asked. Thomas set down his backpack, looked in the kitchen, and found a note. "I don't know. Maybe this note will tell us," Thomas said as he grabbed the note and walked over to Ozzy with it. "Thomas. Sorry we had to leave unexpectedly. Your aunt got sick and wants us to stay with her for the next few weeks. But we will be back," Thomas read the note out loud.

"Well then..." Ozzy said looking up at Thomas. "I guess we're home alone for a few weeks," Thomas said putting the note down. Ozzy started licking himself as Thomas turned on some lights. "Where's Charlie at?" Thomas asked sitting next to the kitten. "Well he's doing what Charlie does is really look after the human family," Ozzy replied. Thomas nodded in response. After a few minutes without talking they just sat on the couch doing nothing. Thomas sighed in boredom as he sunk into the couch. Ozzy sighed as well feeling bored himself. They sat there for a few more minutes without talking but Ozzy decided that this had gone for too long. "So did you ever finish nothing was the same?" Ozzy asked. Thomas looked at him in surprise. "Well... I have about three pages done. Why?" Thomas asked.

Ozzy smiled. "Just wondering," he replied. Thomas nodded as he looked away from the small kitten. "Do you ever think you would ever go on another adventure?" Ozzy asked. Thomas looked at him in surprise once again. "I don't know. I felt like after becoming missing and getting shot along with fighting a ghost and fighting a animal abuser I thought that was enough adventures for a lifetime. I mean the stories that I've heard from Aleu, Sierra and Toby.

Having Aleu fall in love with Toklo's brother and Sierra becoming angry about knowing the truth about Toklo being her father and falling in love with Steele, Balto's old enemy. Also having Toby get framed and finding out he had a half brother that looks like him," Thomas paused to get air. "And with Jaxson we all know where that went," Thomas explained. Ozzy just nodded in response. "But I guess another adventure wouldn't hurt I mean... I just don't want to lose another friend," Thomas said with a sad smile. Ozzy looked at Thomas and smiled.

"How's Balto and Jenna doing with the new pups?" Thomas asked. Ozzy lifted his ears. "Their doing great! In fact they wanted to see you," Ozzy stated. Thomas raised one eye brow. "Really?" Thomas asked. Ozzy nodded, "yeah! Let's go see them," Ozzy said happily. Thomas smiled with nod as he stood up from the couch. "Alright let's go," Thomas said as he walked over to the door. Ozzy smiled and jumped onto Thomas's shoulders. Thomas opens the front door to the house and steps outside closing the door behind him.

It wasn't long getting to the outskirts of town and now walking on the warm sand. Although clouds started to form as they made their way to Balto's trawler. "Well then we might get our little chance of rain," Thomas said looking up in the sky. Ozzy looked in the sky as well. "Darn I hate rain," Ozzy stated. Thomas couldn't blame the small kitten for hating rain. For the simple fact that the small black and white kitten would drown in a puddle. "Poor little guy," Thomas thought to himself. The trawler was now a few feet away from them. "Hello?" Thomas said as he walked into the trawler. But there was no answer, "Ozzy is he even home?" Thomas asked. Ozzy jumped down from Thomas's shoulder and started looking around. "I think he's out on the beach somewhere," Ozzy answered. Thomas stepped outside the trawler and looked on the beach. "Yep there they are," Thomas said with cheerful smile.

Ozzy jumped back onto Thomas's shoulders as they both made their way over to Balto, Jenna and their three new pups playing on the beach. Balto spotted the human and the black and white kitten and decided to walk over to them and greet them. "Thomas! Ozzy! long time no see," Balto said walking up to them. Thomas responded with a smile. "Yeah it's been a while," Thomas said as he sat down on the beach. Ozzy jumped off of Thomas's shoulders and run up to Balto and nuzzled his leg, purring happily.

"How's being a dad second time treating you?" Thomas asked as Ozzy sat down next to Thomas. Balto smiled as he turned and looked at Jenna playing with the pups. Two of the pups were red and white like their mother and the other was a darker grey like the father with a black spot on his left eye. "Great. Never been better," Balto said with a chuckle. "What are their names?" Thomas asked. Balto still stared at his family playing in the sand. "The dark gray one with the black spot on his left eye his name is Gray and his two sisters are Grace and Sapphire," Balto explained. Thomas chuckled. "Cool names," Thomas replied. Ozzy smiled and started purring.

Toklo walked beside Thomas and looked his little half brother and sisters playing with their. "Toklo. How's it going buddy?" Thomas asked. Toklo looked at him and yawned. "Feeling old I guess," Toklo replied laying his head down. Balto chuckled and looked at him. "You're feeling old huh?" Balto said with a smile. Toklo just laughed. Thomas and Ozzy both chuckled. Thomas looks up in the sky seeing the clouds were getting a little dark and stormy. "Looks like it's going to be storming," Balto said looking up. Just as he said that a lightning strike happened just off the coastline. "Alright I want everyone inside," Balto standing up. Hard wing started blowing and thunder started roaring. "My house isn't that far from here and I would feel better if the children were in a house," Thomas suggested. Balto nodded in response before he ran over to Jenna and tell her they would more safer at Thomas's house.

Thomas looked at Toklo and got down to his knees and started talking to him. "You wanna come with Toklo?" Thomas asked. Toklo looked at Thomas as another lighting bolt strikes near the beach. "I'll be fine I'll go check on Aleu and the others at the cave," Toklo answered. Thomas nodded as he picked up Ozzy and started walking with Balto and his family. Toklo stood there watching them leave before turning for the forest and leaving himself as it started to rain It wasn't long before entering Thomas's home and drying off everyone. "Home sweet home," Thomas said as he sat down on the couch. The three small pups all stayed next to their mother.

Just as everyone got confinable and warm the power went out. "Great," Thomas said as he stood up and looked out the window. It was dark and stormy with hard rain falling from the sky. "Looks like it we might be in the dark for the night," Thomas said stepping away from the window. Sapphire looked at her mother. "Mommy I'm scared," Jenna looked down at her little girl. "It's okay sweetheart we're safe inside," Jenna said as she nuzzled her daughter. Thomas lit a few candles and then sat down next to Balto and Ozzy. Balto looked at Thomas and opened his mouth to say something. "Thomas thank you for letting us stay here tonight," Balto said. Thomas looked at him and smiled. "It's all good I just want everyone to be safe tonight," Thomas replied.

Throughout the night, the storm started to clam down. The three pups stayed near their mother as they slept. Balto also slept next to Jenna while Thomas laid on the coach and Ozzy on top of the couch. Thomas felt restless as he laid there, he feft like crying almost; always thinking about Jaxson and what had happened to him. Thomas sighed before closing his eyes and tried to sleep. The next morning came around and the light of the morning sun shined in Thomas's eyes. Thomas woke up from the sound of knocking at the front door.

Thomas got up and walked over to the door and opened it. An electrician worker was at the door with tools in his left hand. "Hello I just wanted let you know that I worked on breaker for you electricity. It should be up and running now." The electrician said with a smile. Thomas rubbed the back of his head. "Oh... Ok is everyone else's power back on?" Thomas asked the electrician lost his smile. "You're the only one on my list who had a power problem," the electrician said. Thomas cocked his head to the right. "What? Did anyone in town lose power?" Thomas asked. The electrician shook his head. "Nope. In fact I was meaning to ask you. Did you know that someone broke into your breaker box?" The electrician asked. Thomas was shocked.

Thomas had the electrician show where the breaker box was at outside. It was true, the box was smashed open and the old lever torn apart. "Wow," Thomas simply said. The electrician nodded. "Yeah I found smashed open after your neighbors called me and asked me to come out here," the electrician explained.

Thomas thought for a moment. Who could've messed with his power box? Last time he checked everyone he knew liked him pretty well. Could it have been...no that wasn't it. "Thank you for your time." Thomas nodded to the electrician. "I really appreciate it."

As the electrician left Balto looked to the teen for answers. Thomas had none. Just a lot of questions to be answered. What was with the weird storm? Who knocked out the power? Was this the beginning of something else? He sure hoped not...

 **KodiWolf321 A/N: We're Back! Yes we are lol. And its great working with an old friend again lol. so this is the real Sequel series the Unbroken series just didn't fit right in where I wanted to take the series so I gave the rights to my friend Clay342. So with the long run series, its gonna take things to a new twist and you will see more of the characters. You will see more of Balto himself and more of Kodi. Ozzy my fav lol your gonna see a new side of him since in Nothing Was The Same he was mostly a side character lol so you will see more of him and two new characters as well. alright guys this is it for now see ya soon.**

 **AtticusParker17 A/N: I didn't do much here. Just some editing and the last two paragraphs. However, I will be doing a lot more in the coming chapters for sure. Until then Atticus** out!


	2. the yellow envelope

**The Long Run Chapter 2: the yellow envelope**

Thomas was still clueless about the power box and who would do such a thing. Thomas shook off the thought then turned to look at Balto. "What was that all about?" Balto asked. Thomas looked back at the power box. "Well I guess someone messed with the power box. That could have explained the power outage," Thomas explained. Thomas and Balto both started walking back towards the front door of the house. "Is it something we should be worried about?" Balto asked. Thomas stopped at the first foot step of his porch. "I don't think so... I" before Thomas could continue all three of Balto's pups ran outside and started jumping on their father.

Thomas didn't want explain things from the past while the pups were around, He really didn't want to scare the little ones. "I'll explain later," Thomas said as he walked in his house. Jenna walked outside and smiled as her pups were playing with father. Thomas walked into the living room to find Ozzy still sleeping on the couch.

'Thats not a bad idea.' Thomas thought as he sat on the couch, still feeling a bit sleepy. He closed his eyes and drifted into a restful slumber. The teen didn't usually dream but this time very odd images flowed through his brain.

A teenager sat alone in an open garage tinkering with something.

He had bright violet eyes with safety goggles on. His black hair with natural brown tips covered most of the boy's pale face. It wasn't very certain what he was doing but he had power tools and a few screw drivers next to him.

"Maybe if I were to..." He started to ramble to himself. "Nah that would effect the sound waves. I need to find a better receiver module-"

"Alistair you home?" A voice said and the teen's head perked up. He set down his tools and rolled up what he was working on. After pulling off the goggles he was wearing, he put on his rectangular black glasses.

"Yeah I'm in the garage." He pulled out an old lawn mower as a middle aged looking man walked into the open area. "And I fixed the mower you brought me like you asked Mr. Frederic."

"Call me Hector." The man smiled and handed the teen named Alistair the money. "How's a nineteen year old kid like you get this good?"

Alistair half smiled and took his money respectfully. He seemed pretty decent. "I just get a lot of practice."

"Thomas wake up!" Thomas's eyes snapped open at Balto's voice. "Thomas come on we have a situation!"

Thomas fell from from the couch and on to the floor with Ozzy falling from the top of the couch and onto the floor. "What's going on?" Thomas asked. Balto slowed down his breathing from running so fast inside the house. "It's Aleu she's hurt," Balto explained. Thomas jumped up from where he fell from the couch. "Where is she?" Thomas asked. Balto ran towards the door. " by her den. Come on!" Balto said as he ran out the door.

Thomas grabbed Ozzy and put him on his shoulder. Thomas ran towards the door and shut it behind him forgetting to lock it. Now running down the street with Balto a few feet away from Thomas, with the towns people jumping out of the way of them. Alistair walked out of his garage locking the door. Just as he locked the door he was knocked down by Thomas. Thomas didn't fall down he just kept going. "Sorry!" Thomas shouted back to Alistair.

Alistair got up and rolled his eyes and picked up his backpack. After adjusting the white scarf on his neck he walked into the shopping area of town. He needed some cogs and few different receivers from stores there. With those he'd be able to work on his newest design more.

If it worked the way it was supposed to then the sound waves would flux and hopefully he'd be able to hear long distances. It was quite tricky though since the sound waves kept clustering and blowing the device up. Of he'd had that on his ear he'd have lost it. Which is why he tested it on a mannequin head. Oh yeah he'd need another one of those too.

Thomas ran through the forest with Balto in front of him and Ozzy still on his shoulder. After the run through the forest the group of the three made it towards the cave. Aleu was laying on the ground with her leg stuck on a bear trap. Thomas walked to her and got down on his knees.

Ozzy jumped down from Thomas's shoulder and walked over near the bear trap. "Aleu are you alright?" Thomas asked putting his hand on her head and started petting her. Aleu looked up at Thomas. "Im ok I just need..." Aleu paused and looked down at her leg. Thomas looked too and saw that it was starting to bleed.

"Don't worry I got you," Thomas said with a nod. Thomas went over towards the bear trap and opened it with full force. Aleu used all her might and moved her leg up.

Thomas let go of the bear trap and jumped out of the way before the bear trap caught his hand. "That was close," Ozzy said, sitting down. Thomas jumped up and ran over to Aleu. Balto was over next to her nuzzling her.

Aleu was now passed out from exhaustion. Thomas looked at her leg. "We need to get her to a vet her leg might be broken," Thomas said looking up at Balto. The wolf-dog nodded then moved away so Thomas could pick her up. Ozzy jumped on Baltos back and they were on their way back towards town.

Thomas moved swiftly but took care not to drop or jar Aleu more than she already was. He kept applying pressure so the bleeding would stop faster. The vet was a good distance away so he needed to pick up the pace. A breeze picked up a bit. Was it another storm? That wasn't good.

Thomas felt a drop on his head and cringed a bit. "Oh come on now it's raining? Geez..." He ran faster with Balto and Ozzy in tow. The rain started to come down in buckets steadily. By the time they were at the vet's they were dripping wet and very cold.

"Excuse me?" Thomas walked up to the front desk. "My dog has an injured leg."

"Back again Thomas?" The receptionist questioned.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yes can I please have some help," Thomas asked. The receptionist nodded and handed Thomas some papers to fill out. The veterinarian came out of the back room and took Aleu. The receptionist looked down over her desk seeing Ozzy on Baltos back cleaning himself dry.

"I'm not even going to ask about the cat," the receptionist added as Thomas walked over to the waiting area. "Why does everyone ask that! 'I'm not even going to ask about the cat'," Ozzy said as he and Balto walked into the waiting area.

Thomas filled out all the papers and handed them in. "So... what exactly happened out there?" Thomas asked. Balto looked up at Thomas. "I just came to visit her and came came out of her den and stepped on a bear trap that was covered with leaves," Balto explained.

Thomas nodded in response and started to think in deep thought. Thomas couldn't put his finger on it. That part of the forest was safer than the rest and it's a no hunting zone. "The mails here!" Ozzy said breaking Thomas's thoughts. Balto looked out the window seeing Kodi and his team arriving to the post office. "Maybe I should go tell him," Balto said taking a deep breath. Thomas stood up and looked out the window.

"I'll go with you," Thomas said as he walked towards the door. Balto followed behind him leaving Ozzy in the waiting area alone with the receptionist. The receptionist looked at Ozzy while he stared at her with his big yellow eyes. The receptionist rolled her eyes and flipped open a news paper and started reading. "Cats that look like batman," the receptionist said to herself. Ozzy rolled his eyes, "humans with weird faces," Ozzy said rolling on his back like a dog.

"I hope my package is here." Alistair said aloud as he walked to the post office. "I need that transmitter now more than ever. Hopefully the mail team isn't late again."

As he walked down the busy street he saw the boy than ran into him earlier pushing through people. He seemed in a rush and following a...dog? No that was the local hero Balto so then...was that Thomas? The kid that raids the newspaper headlines? 'That can't possibly be him.' Alistair thought in disbelief but followed close behind anyway.

He wasn't trying to be nosy but his curiosity was peaked. If One thing that was certain of Alistair, it was that he had a very curious mind. One that always is trying to figure everything out. The transmitter wasn't going anywhere and they were going the same direction he was. After a little ways of tailing him they were at the post office.

'Well that's convenient.' Alistair thought, but Thomas didn't go in. He greeted the dogsled team and...talked to them? 'What the heck?'

"Hey Kodi we have some news." Thomas walked up to the red husky that looked like Jenna. "Aleu is in the vet's office being examined."

Kodi's eyes widened real big as he unhitched himself. "What?! What happened to her? Is she ok? Is she alive?"

"Calm down son." Balto reassured. "Your sister is just fine thanks to Thomas here. She was caught in a bear trap laid out near her cave. Good thing he arrived to Unfasten it and get her help."

Kodi licked Thomas's hand in thanks. "Thank you man. I really appreciate that you're always helping the family." The red hybrid said happily. "Just remember to watch out for yourself as well."

Thomas scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Well it's really no trouble at all. We are kind of family now you know? We've shed blood together..."

Kodi nodded and looked down. Thomas wanted to kick himself. Why did he say that all of a sudden?

Alistair couldn't believe his eyes. Thomas was talking to the animals. How had nobody seen this before? It was right there plain as day. But of course everyone was going about their business like nothing was happening. 'Do people really just not even pay attention?' The glasses wearing teen shook his head. 'I'll look into this later. Right now I want my package.'

Alistair walked into the post office and went to his drop box. To his relief a small pack sat there, which he picked up eagerly and opened it. There it was. One tiny little metal piece. He took out his device and slid the piece into place where it clipped just perfect. It was to balance the sound waves so he could focus on more than one sound without getting a headache. "Ok it's ready I hope..." He he clasped the ear piece like object to his outer right ear and it fit perfectly.

His hair covered most of it as he nervously turned it on. At first he heard lots of static but that was why he had a small tuner on it. 'I'll need to listen outside.' He thought and turned and adjusted it more. There were two women whispering far away so he turned his ear and tuned in.

"I can't believe it!" The woman hissed under her breathe. "One bad bush plane incident and we get stuck with sled dogs! Why can't planes get another shot?!"

Alistair grinned. "It works...it actually works..." He grinned to himself. "Now for Thomas..." He turned his head towards the dogs and the Thomas.

"You want to go see her now?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah she needs a visit from her big brother." Kodi replied with a smile.

"What the?!" Alistair fell back on his rear end in surprise. "They...they actually talk but...wait is it the ear piece? Yeah that must be it...But how does Thomas hear them? Only I have one...he can really talk to animals?"

Kodi led the way towards the Animal Hospital, with Thomas and his father right behind him. Alistair kept his distance away from them but stayed close enough to hear them. Almost getting close to the Animal Hospital. Thomas heard his name called by Mr. Simpson, "Thomas I have some mail for you," Mr. Simpson called out. Thomas stopped and looked at Mr Simpson and nodded. Thomas turned to look at Balto who nodded in response for him to go get his mail. Thomas then ran other to the post office while Balto and kodi continued to go to the Animal Hospital.

Alistair watched Thomas walk in the post office to receive his mail. Thomas walked into the past office and grabbed his mail. it was big yellow envelope with a side note that's said "Open when you return home," Thomas thought it was a little weird but didn't think of anything else of it. Thomas then walked out of the post office walked over to the Animal Hospital to meet Balto, Kodi and Ozzy. Alistair then followed Thomas just as he got to the door of the Animal Hospital.

Thomas walked into the waiting area to find Ozzy laying on the table, Balto and Kodi sitting by the window. "Have you guys seen her yet?" Thomas asked. kodi shook his head. "No but I over heard the vet say that she has a broken leg and they will keep her hear for a few days," Kodi explain. Thomas nodded as he sat down in the chair next to Ozzy.

Alistair heard ever word through the window with his "dog translator" that he'd now dubbed. After a few minutes Thomas, Balto, Kodi and Ozzy. all walked into the room where Aleu was laying down at. Aleu weakly smiled at her family who came to visit her. "How are you doing?" kodi asked. "I'm doing much better leg still hurts though," Aleu said forcing a smile. kodi chuckled at his sister humor. while turning over to get a better look at her father and Thomas. "Have you guys seen Tolko? He didn't show up last night since the storm,"Balto and Thomas looked at each other with strange looks.

Thomas turned and looked back at Aleu. "No he said he was going home to you," Thomas answered. Aleu and felt a cold shiver down her spine. "Do you think something happened to him?" Aleu asked. Thomas swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck looking towards the clock. "If anything did happen to him we'll go look for him," Thomas said looking at Aleu. She nodded in response.

Balto looked at his daughter and smiled. "We will find him I promise," Balto said Aleu smiled at her father then nuzzled him. Balto nuzzled her back and giving a final goodbye. kodi did the same. The group of four left the room and walked out the door of the hospital. "So what do we do?" Ozzy asked as he sat on Thomas's shoulders. "Well that storm was pretty nasty let's just hope that he found somewhere safe to stay over that night," thomas said as they all walked home. Thomas held the yellow envelope in his hand while walking home.

Through out the walk Thomas frequently looks at the side note and keeps thinking why open it when he gets home why can't he open now? "Um Thomas," kodi spoke up. Thomas looked up with his eyes widen in shock to see what he finds at home. "Why is my front door wide open?" Thomas says out loud as he stats running towards his house. Balto and kodi were right behind him as he ran. Alistair wasn't too far behind at all either but stay cleared so he wouldn't be seen.

Thomas walks into his house to find something more shocking with Balto and kodi behind him. "What the?" Ozzy said jumping off of Thomas shoulders. "Open the envelope," Thomas read out loud from the words written on his living room wall and the color red. Thomas then looks down at the envelope and then opens it revealing something even more shocking. Photographs of them from the beach and from school and even from inside his house when the lights went out. There was one last photo of Tolko walking home in the storm. "We were being watched?" Thomas said putting down all the photos on the table so everyone else can see. " there's something on the back at that one you're holding," Balto pointed out.

It The was the picture of toklo and the storm. Thomas eyes widen again at such a surprise at the back of the photograph. Thomas then read the small note on the back of the photograph.

"Can You Find Me?..."

 **KodiWolf321 A/N: Whoa! guys that was crazy lol**


	3. the new question

Chapter 3 the new question

Thomas stared at the photographs that he holds in his hand. "We were being watched?" Thomas thought in his head. From Balto's perspective Thomas looked frozen in time. "Are you alright Thomas?" He asked. Thomas shook himself out of his thought. Thomas looked at Balto then patted him on the head. "Yeah I'm fine I'm just a little..." Before Thomas could finish Kodi spoke up. "Hey Thomas there's some guy standing outside looking at your doorway," Kodi said looking out the window. Thomas stood up and walked outside.

Alistair had no idea what he was doing. He was so weirded out by all of this but he had to address it. As soon as Thomas was at the door he fired off. "Ok Thomas I know you can talk to animals but how? What mechanism is used? Do you have a talent? Were you born with it?" Thomas was shocked and didn't know how to answer. Who was this kid and what was with all the questions. Wait how did the kid know he talked to animals? Wow he had just as many questions as this kid.

"Oh what am saying?" Alistair shook his head. "Formalities are the best way to start. My name is Alistair Archey and it's great to meet you Thomas Gomez." Thomas didn't know what to say so he let Alistair talk. "Now then as I was saying you can talk to animals right?"

Thomas nodded his head. "Yes I can actua-"

"How is this performed exactly?" Alistair interrupted and grabbed Thomas's ears and examined them. "There doesn't seem to be any device or tool...hmmm interesting..."

"Ow that kind of-" Thomas began again.

"Well there's gotta be a way..." Alistair thought aloud to himself. "Perhaps you were born with it? Are you part wolf somewhere in there? Wait no that makes no sense. That would require gene splicing and- oh I got it! Were you raised by animals?"

"Alistair just give me a moment to explain!" Thomas bursted out finally. The violet eyed teen flinch a bit but cleared his throat and nodded.

Thomas sighed, calming down and took a deep breath. "Alright I was given a gift by the spirit wolf Aniu during the bush plane incident," Thomas explained. Alistar opened his mouth in excitement. "So your dad is the bush plane pilot?!" Alistar said with a smile. "Step dad," Thomas corrected. Alistar looked down. "Oh sorry," Alistar said still looking away from thomas. Thomas looked down and kicked some snow.

"Hey its okay...I get a lot of questions," Thomas said with smile. Alistar looked up at Thomas with a bright smile. Thomas nodded in response. Alistar then looked down at Thomas's hand and noticed the photos. "What's that?" Alistar asked looking down at the photos.

Thomas looked down at the photos in his hand and hid them behind his back. "Nothing," Thomas said moving away from Alistar. Alistar raised one eye brow and moved closer to Thomas. "Maybe I could help with something," Alistar offered. Thomas opened his mouth to say something but then heard the home phone. "I'll be right back stay here," Thomas said as he ran off into his house.

Thomas walked into his house and ran over to the phone. "Who's that guy?" Ozzy asked as Thomas grabbed the phone. "He's just some guy who is really interested in me talking to you guys." Thomas said as he answered the phone. "Hello, mom?" Thomas answered.

"Thomas dear we were just wondering if you were doing ok. I know we left kind of suddenly." His mom started to ramble a bit. "Are you eating? Did you take a shower? Is your underwear fresh?"

Thomas turned bright at those words while Ozzy snickered in the background. "Y-yes mom I've done all those things. You really don't need to worry alright? I think by now you know I can myself. Things are going just fine if not fantastic." He really hated to lie but his mom didn't need extra worry.

"I know you're fine honey but it's just that you have a talent for trouble." She chuckled on the other end. "You're kind of famous and all...that's a bit much on a young man. But as long as you're sure I'll stay out of your way. Me and your father will be back in about three weeks ok?"

"Alright mom I'll see you then." Thomas replied and added. "I love you."

After the hung up he sighed. "Your parents seem to really care about you." Alistair said from the right. Thomas nearly fell over in shock as the violet eyed teen had walked in uninvited. "This Is a very interesting photograph. Who is it of?" Alistair waved the picture in Thomas's face.

"How'd you get that?" Thomas didn't remember letting it go.

"You set it down next to you so I took a look." Alistair shrugged.

Thomas grabbed the photo away from Alistar and sets it down on the couch. "Alistar the stuff that we're doing is too dangerous for you to know. You might need to leave," Thomas explained. Alistar frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh ok," Alistar said in a sad tone. Balto and Kodi both felt bad for him. "Thomas maybe you should let him help he may not be Atticus but he's someone who could help," Balto explained.

"Yeah come on maybe I can help." Alistair mimed Balto with a grin. "I mean I am fairly good at forensics. There might be something we can trace on the photograph. Like blood or trace amounts of dirt."

Thomas thought for a moment. He didn't have Atticus to back him up. If there really was something going on then he'd need all the help he could get. Plus it wouldn't hurt to have a technology wizard as a temporary partner. "Alright you can help. What did you have in mind?" Thomas relented.

"Well let's go back to my workshop. I should be able to get the photo looked at over there." Alistair replied.

"Alright let's go," Thomas said as he walked over towards the door. Alistair smiled and walked out of the door first. Before Thomas walked out the door with Kodi and balto he picked up Ozzy and put him on his shoulders. "Are you sure about this guy?" Ozzy asked. Thomas turned his head to the left to look at Ozzy. "I don't know, but what choice do we have," Thomas simply said as he locked the front door and closed it.

A surveillance camera that was disguised as a garden gnome watch's Thomas and his friends walk outside of Thomas's house. "What do we have here," said a hooded man wearing a black mask as he watch's the camera. "Thomas and Alistair working together huh?" The hooded man said to himself. "This is going to make this more interesting," the hooded man said as he stood up and walked outside onto his roof and grabbed his sniper rifle. He waited for Thomas and his friends to enter Alistair's workshop.

Balto and Kodi walked in front of the two boys who were right behind them. "So... How come you made this Device? Is it really to hear animals or was it a accident?" Thomas asked as they walked along. Alistar smiled and looked toward Thomas and started to explain his Device.

"Well to be perfectly clear it's a hearing enhancement piece. It clips onto your ear and had an adjustable nob." He explained. "What it was supposed to do was tune into long distance sounds and frequencies. Much like how a dog's hearing is super sensitive to various sounds. However, upon making and testing it I discovered something. This device allows me to hear and translate animal speech on a whole new level."

"So you can hear them just by turning a dial on that piece?" Balto asked.

"Yes that's right. Right now I'm tuned into you guys. I'm not sure what the rest of it does but I can hear you like you're just a normal guy talking to a friend." Alistair went on as they neared the garage. "So it was more than enough of a success. I can't wait to study this further. Animal speech could be the next big thing."

"I dunno If that's the best idea Alistair." Thomas shook his head. "Talking to animals only leads to trouble in the wrong hands."

Alistair nodded. "Yeah you maybe right but I still really want to look into it," Alistair said. Thomas nodded as the group then walked to Alistair's workshop. Alistair pulled out his keys and unlocked the shop. They all walked inside the shop and turned on the lights.

"Wow!" Kodi said as he looked around the shop. "Wow is right. What do you do in here Alistair try to build the future?" Thomas asked as he looked at all the gizmos and prototypes of things. Alistair chuckled as he turned on a lamp that was on his working table. "I guess you can say that," Alistair replied as he looked at the photo. Ozzy then jumped off of Thomas's shoulder and landed on the working table. Thomas found something behind the working that he thought was cool.

"Is this a jet pack?" Thomas asked. Alistair looked and walked over to Thomas. "Kinda its doesn't last long in the air. It mostly jumps you from place to place. Like if you were on a wall you could jump off a gap and use the jet pack to boost you to the other side," Alistair explained. Thomas's eyes grew wide.

"Wow that's amazing," Thomas said as he picked up the jet pack. Balto and Kodi started sniffing around while Ozzy laid on the working table licking himself. While everyone was doing their own thing as Ozzy was still licking himself. Ozzy then noticed a green laser beam coming towards the table. "Um... Guys..." Ozzy simply said. Everyone then looked at him. "OZZY! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Thomas shouted. The green beam then was pointed at Ozzy's head with the letters AJ at the end of the beam. Ozzy was frozen stiff he couldn't move he was only terrified of The possibility of being shot in the head. Thomas quickly ran over to him and grabbed him before the shot one off.

The shot was fired just as Thomas grabbed him and landed in a few trash cans. The bullet was a dart with the small note inside of it. "What the hell was that?!" Alistair jumped in fear. Balto and Kodi both ran over to Thomas and Ozzy to see if they were alright. "Are you guys okay?" Kodi asked Thomas then sits up with Ozzy in his arms "yeah we're fine," Thomas Said as he was holding Ozzy and making sure he was alright. Alistair then looked at The note those in the dart. "Thomas you might want to come see this," Alistar said.

Thomas then stood up and walked over to Alistair and took the note and read it. "Let the games begin come to Westville Apartments Apartment 20B," Thomas read out. "What does that mean?" Kodi asked. Thomas shook his head and looked up at Alistar. "This must be some kind of test," Thomas simply said.

"Well whatever it is it can't be good." Alistair crossed his arms. "The photo had trace amounts of blood on it. I would run a test to see who's it is but...the blood is unusable. However I do have fingerprints that I'm going to catalog. With any luck the place we're going to will have more like them."

Balto smiled. "Wow you really know your stuff."

"Well I try my best." Alistair half smiled. "Anyway I was thinking that maybe i could use some of this equipment to our advantage. I have a few noise makers and smoke pellets I built for situations like this."

"You expect a guy to snipe your home?" Kodi tilted his head. "If so then what kind of scary world are you living in?"

Alistair chuckled. "No that's not the situation I was referring too. I go into the forest sometimes. One time I met a grizzly and barely escaped. These smoke pellets have a strong knock out gas that will make darn near anything pass out. The noisemakers are for the wolves. The sound sends there ears haywire. Best to use it when our dog friends here aren't around."

Thomas was pretty impressed. Alistair wasn't as strong as Atticus but was plenty more resourceful. But they both had the same 'can do' attitude that Thomas admired. 'It's so weird how alike and different they are. Like they're cut from the same cloth but tailored into two separate things.' Thomas thought to himself.

"Hey earth to Thomas, we gonna go or what?" Alistair waved a hand in front of him.

Thomas then shook off his thoughts and looked at Alistair. "Yeah I'm ready let's go," Thomas said with a nod. Alistair nodded as he grabbed his equipment and walked outside with Balto and kodi right behind him.

Before Thomas walked outside he grabbed the jetpack that he saw earlier and then pull it Ozzy on his shoulders. "Are you sure you can trust that thing?" Ozzy asked. Thomas chuckled "Yeah I'm sure," Thomas said then put the jetpack on as he walked.

"Oh so I guess you want to try your hand at the jet propelled backpack." Alistair chuckled to himself. "Be careful with it. It's been calibrated to my size but I think you can work it out"

The group walked to the place in question. On the way they passed by numerous stores and shops. Several people gave them a look. It made sense. Wherever Thomas was, all the action was happening.

The group made their way to Westville apartments, and walked up to 20B. "Alright I guess this is the place," Thomas said as he and the rest of the group just stood there at the door. "Maybe we should knock first," Alistar suggested. Thomas chuckled. "Never knock when we're about to go head first into danger," Thomas said with a smile.

Thomas then opened the door to find it was dark inside. Ozzy hopped off of Thomas's shoulders and stood behind Kodi. "I'm not going in there! I'm staying right here," Ozzy protested. Balto and Kodi look at each other. "Maybe he's right we shouldn't," Kodi agreed. Balto nodded but knew they had to find Toklo. "Son maybe you stay out here with Ozzy," Balto suggested. Kodi nodded.

Thomas and Alistair looked at each other. "Then I guess it's you, me and Balto," Thomas said as he walked inside the dark apartment first. Alistar was second and Balto was last walking in while Ozzy and Kodi stayed outside.

The first thing that hit them was the smell. It was like dry metal or... "Guys that's the smell of iron in blood...almost a metallic smell but very ripe. Hold on I got a flashlight." Alistair switched it on and flinched. "Oh god..."

They all looked around the room and huddled closer. One more step in the dark and they would've been done for. Traps upon traps laid on the floor were set to activate. The mechanisms they were attached to led to hundreds if not thousands of bloody knives on the wall.

"Everyone stay back...we've just found a house of horrors..." Thomas sighed.

The games had begun. Again..

KodiWolf321 A/N: Alright again here with another crazy chapter i really cant wait to show the next chapter its going to be a shocker. Also I would like to ask you guys if you want me to make some kind of pod cast on youtube or something I think that would be fun along with some Behind The Scene stuff and some vlogs?! let me know what you guys think and ill se what i can do til next time kodiwolf321 out!

AtticusParker17 A/N: Well things just got crazy fast. A reluctant teen wanting to relax for once. A new character who's still pure. A wolf-dog who's watching this unfold. Will it ever be peace time for them? Will they find who they're searching for? Or in the long run will it all be for naught?


	4. Knife Tricks

Chapter 4: Knife Tricks

Thomas, Alistair and Balto all looked around the room with the knifes on the wall. "Maybe we should go back," Alistair suggested. Thomas's mind races with thoughts. "Who was doing this? Jedidiah's dead there's no way he could be doing this and this aren't no spirit ether," Thomas thought to himself. "Thomas?" Alistair asked again. Thomas looked at his friend and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah let's get out of here," Thomas replied as the group of three then turned around and started for the door.

Just as they were about to go out the door. The door shut and locked itself. "Dad!" Kodi shouted as he started scratching at the door. Ozzy sat up in fear just watching Kodi trying to get in. Thomas and Alistair tried to get the door open but couldn't. "This is just great," Thomas said as he stopped trying to open the door.

"Ok let's just be calm about this." Alistair took a deep breath and Thomas nodded. Even though the both of them knew deep down that they were in some shit. A house full of knives? Yeah this wasn't going to end well. Especially since neither of them knew I now to get out.

Thomas looked around the room to see if he could find a way out. There was no luck with the lack of light they had in the room. "Alright maybe in the one of the bedrooms has a way out," Thomas said as he led the way into the first bedroom. The first bedroom had a lamp over a table with a tape player on the table. "What's that?" Balto asked. Thomas just looked at the tape player. "Should we play it?" Thomas said looking at Alistair. Alistair looked at Thomas. "Should we?" Alistar asked.

"Well it couldn't hurt much could it?" Balto suggested with an uneasy look. "We're already stuck here so we might as well."

Alistair nodded and Thomas sighed to himself. What choice did they have? 'Wow I'm asking myself that a lot lately. Is it so hard to want something normal for myself?' He pondered as he thought back to when just over a year ago he was happy, going to school, and he didn't even know half of what was going on. Then things happened and he got new friends in the form of mixed breed canines.

"Alright...I'll play it." Thomas clicked the button.

"We can't keep this up Thomas." Atticus's voice said through the tape. Thomas took a step away from the desk. "What the hell?" Thomas said to himself. Alistar looked at Thomas confused. Atticus voice still played on. "Sooner or later our luck is going to run out. We had a close call to be sure but..." Atticus was then cut off by Thomas. "But what?!" Thomas's voice sounded loud though the tape recorder.

"I think that maybe we should keep our guards up..." Atticus's last words faded and the tape skipped to another message. "You think you can win this time?" A robotic voice asked in the message. "I don't think so," said the robotic voice. Thomas then step forward and listened very carefully. "I want to ask you something Thomas... Would you ever change this action that you made back at the hospital bathroom?" Asked the unknown person with the robotic voice.

Something went off behind the group in a closet. Alistar walked over to the closet and opened it. There was a printer inside printing tons of photos of Thomas beating up scamp in the bathroom. Alistar was puzzled by this as he turned and looked at Thomas. "Thomas what the hell is this?" Alistar asked. Thomas grabbed the paper from Alistar and looked at it. Thomas ripped it up and turned and looked at the tape recorder. "You sick fuck what did you do!" Thomas shouted at the tape recorder.

There was silence for a few seconds. Thomas was just about to destroy the Tape recorder, until the unknown man back on the line. The robotic voice chuckled as he began to answer. "If you don't want the whole town to see those photos. Then you and your friends must break into the town hall tonight at midnight and destroy the mayor's computer and while you're there you will find a key inside the computer that will open the door underneath the Town hall. And there you will find yourself a tunnel leading you up to the old Power station and there you will find your next test," The unknown man explained as the tape recorder ends its message and the doors and windows to unlock.

Thomas, Alistar and Balto all walked out of the room and walked outside. Ozzy jumped into Thomas's arms. "Don't do that ever again!" Ozzy hissed. Thomas was then started petting the small little kitten to try and clam him down. "Dad are you alright?" Kodi asked. Balto nuzzled his son. "Yeah I'm fine," Balto said as he looked at Thomas. Alistar did the same. "Thomas. What are we going to do about… you know breaking into the Town Hall?" Alistar asked. "WHAT!" Ozzy said jumping off of Thomas. "What is he talking about breaking in?" Ozzy meowed. Kodi looked up at Thomas as well, "We have to break into something?" Kodi asked. Thomas was speechless, he didn't know what to think and whoever this person was. They really wanted Thomas and his friends in the heat.

"No! You guys aren't breaking into anything!" Thomas paused before continuing. "I am," Thomas simply said. Everyone's eyes widen. "Thomas you're not going alone!" Balto spook up. Alistar nodded. "Yeah! You can't go alone Thomas I'm going with you!" Alistar added. Before could say another word Kodi and Ozzy both spook up. "Count us in!" Thomas did really wanted them to go with him but he couldn't risk Kodi losing his job with the mail run and Alistar getting in jail and Ozzy and Balto getting taking away. Thomas then shook his head, "No guys I can't risk your lives. This person is after me and Atticus for what we did to Jedidiah and I don't want to see you guys get hurt! The answer is no!" Thomas said his final words and walked passed them.

Balto then started to growl. "Thomas! Stop right there!" Balto shouted. Thomas wanted to stop and let him talk but couldn't. Balto wanted to go after him and stop him for what he was going to do but Balto had another idea in mind. "What are we going to do?" Alistar asked. Balto then turned around and looked at everyone. "We're going to bust him when he shows up tonight at midnight. Thomas needs our help whether he likes it or not!" Balto said as he started walking down the steps from the apartment. Kodi and Alistar both followed Balto as he walked down the stars. Ozzy then shook his head, "Why do I always follow the mutts," Ozzy said before going after them.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alright guy's I'm sorry this took so long but we're back now and Yeah. So tell me was it a good Idea that Thomas wanted to go alone and do the job by himself or should he just kept his friends by his side. And Balto didn't seem like it was a wise choice for Thomas to do that. Why is that? And poor little Ozzy, freaked out by the closing locking doors. And guys TELL ME! Who do you think this new Foe is? And like why is he ten steps ahead of what Jedidiah was doing in Native part** **2? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! And also we will have a new Character coming in the next chapter to help our heroes and maybe a familiar face? :D our New Characters name starts with B and our familiar faces name starts with J I'll give you guys a little hint he was in "In My Own Words" if you guys can guess who it is I'll give you a shout out. Also I would love to thank AtticusParker17 for being the best friend I could ask for. So please show him Love as well! And thanks again guys see ya soon for another update**


	5. The Midnight Mayham

**Chapter 5 The Midnight Mayham**

It was only a few hours before midnight and Balto, Kodi, Ozzy and Alistar walk in the animal hospital to visit Aleu. "Papa," Aleu said lifting her head to look at her father. Kodi and Ozzy walked in behind Balto while Alistar stayed in the waiting area. "Where's Thomas?" Aleu asked. Balto sighed as he sat down next to her. "There someone after us. We don't know who. But where going to find out," Balto explained. Aleu gasps in surprise. "But what about Thomas?" Aleu asked again. Balto looked into his daughters eyes. "Something happened when we went looking for Toklo and that's when we found out someone was after us and their trying to frame Thomas and now he's trying to stop it," Balto explained more.

Aleu heart started racing. "Your going after him right?" Aleu asked. Balto nodded. "Of course," Balto replied standing up. "No get some rest we'll stop this person from doing any harm from hurting anyone else," Balto said as he nuzzled his daughter. "Alright Papa be careful," Aleu said while nuzzling back. Balto, Kodi and Ozzy walked into the waiting room where Alistar was waiting. "So what do we do?" Alistar asked. Balto looked up at Alistar. "We need to go to the town hall and meet up with Thomas," Balto answered as he was heading for the door. "Then what dad?" Kodi asked. Balto stopped at the door and looked at his son. "Then we see who's messing with us," Balto answered.

(Mean While at the town hall)

"Thanks for coming along Selena I don't know how I could break in with out getting caught," Thomas as he walked into the alley next to the offices of the town hall. "Don't sweat it T! If it was Ozzy trying help, we would have been caught just walking up here," Selena meowed as she jumped up onto a trash can looking for a window or somewhere small to get in. "What happened with you and Ozzy?" Thomas asked. Selena then found a small vent and pushed it open with full force of her paws. "Well long story short the little guy got scared got scared of a fish in a fish tank because it was bigger than him. So in the long run he knocked over something and made noise and made some humans chase us out," Selena explained before going up the vent and inside the room.

Thomas started thinking while Selena was trying to find a way to open the back door. Ozzy was just a kitten but although maybe not, he was a runt so he was the size of a Kitten but maybe a full grown cat in his mind. But who knows everyone just thinks he's a kitten anyways. "Hey T!" Selena said breaking Thomas's thoughts. "Yeah?" Thomas said. "Over here," Selena called out. Thomas looked over and saw that the back door was opened. "Wow she really did it," Thomas tonight as he ran over the door. "Thanks again Selena," Thomas said with a smile. "Like I said, no problem T but I think I should stay with you so you don't get caught," Selena said as she walked back into the building. "Good Idea," Thomas replied.

The group four watched the whole thing of what Thomas and Selena just did to get inside. "WHAT! He asked her to go but not us!" Ozzy shouted in anger. "Ozzy calm down," Kodi said in a soft voice. "Oh hell no!" Ozzy shouted in anger once more. Ozzy then charged over the door and went inside. "Ozzy wait!" Alistar called out, but Ozzy was already inside. "Lets go," Balto said as he followed the small little paw prints that went inside the building. Alistar and Kodi both follow Balto inside. Alistar was the last to walk inside closing the door behind making a loud bang.

"What was that?" Thomas asked as he and Selena were looking in the mayors office. "I don't know," Selena replied. Both Thomas and Selena were looking at the door of the mayors office. "Thomas!" Balto called out. "Damn it," Thomas said under his breath as he opened the office door. Ozzy rushed in passed Thomas and jump on Selena. "Ozzy you idiot get of me!" Selena hissed. Balto, Kodi and Alistar came in right after Ozzy got off of Selena. "What the hell are guys doing here?" Thomas asked in frustration. "I told you we do this together Thomas!" Balto spoke up. "I told you I had this handle!" Thomas shouted.

"Guys come on no fighting," Alister spoke up. Thomas turned and looked at Alistar. "And you! stay out of this!" Thomas said getting into Alistars face. "Thomas you need help and you know it!" Alistar shot back. "No I don't!" Thomas said then pushed Alister. "Yes you do!" Alistar said as he pushed Thomas back but a little harder. Thomas then tripped and knocked the computer over smashing it on the floor. A key popped out and landed next to Balto. Thomas sat up quickly and tried to grab the key before anyone else could. Balto stood in front of the key and started growing. "Thomas we're all in this together weather you like it or not," Balto said still growling. Thomas just stood there for a moment and looked into the wolf dogs eyes. "Okay," Thomas said calming down. "Good," Balto said stepping away from the key. Thomas grabbed the key and looks at Alistar. "I'm sorry Alistar," Thomas said giving his hand for a hand shake. "It's okay," Alistar said taking Thomas hand and shaking it.

Thomas turned and looked at Ozzy and Selena fighting about showing up. "Shut up Ozzy just leave!" Selena hissed in anger. Thomas then walked over to Ozzy and picked him up. "Wait!" Ozzy cried out. Ozzy struggled to get out of Thomas's arms. Selena just shook her head as she started walking away. "Selena wait!" Ozzy cried out again. "Ozzy I'm sooty but we need to move... Before the cops show up!" Thomas said still having trouble keeping Ozzy in his arms. By the time Ozzy jumped out of Thomas's arms and landed on the floor Selena was long gone. "Oh Selena," Ozzy said with a sad tone. Red and blue lights shining outside. "We need to move now!" Balto ordered. "Sorry Ozzy but we're moving right now," Thomas said as he grabbed the little kitten and started running out off the office with others right behind him.

The group ran towards the front entrance but was cut off by more police cars with flashing red and blue lights. "Great what now?" Kodi asked. Thomas then looked around of their surroundings. "Follow me," Thomas said as he ran over to the door on their right and went down the stairs to the basement. The cops swarm into the town hall offices searching for who ever was in the town hall. The group heard the foot steps from above as they all started to get scared. "What do we do now?" Alistar asked. Thomas again looked around for another way out. "Down there!" Thomas pointed out. "The sewer?" Kodi groaned. "Is the best chance we have," Balto added. Everyone nodded as they all agreed to go down in the sewer. The police then searched the basement but found nothing. "Man. Whoever was hear must had a quick in and out job," said one of the officers.

"It sure is dark down here," Ozzy squeaked. It was true it was really dark down there and smelly. "Yeah it is. Hey Balto do you think you can smell us away out of here?" Alistar asked. Balto nodded as he started doing his thing. "Alright I think I have something," Balto said moving forward. There was a few push and shoves here and there trying to follower but the group was okay getting out. The group walked out onto a platform in a open tunnel. "Where are we?" Kodi asked. Thomas and Alistar looked their surroundings. "I think we're in the sewer system. Alistar answered. "Yeah I believe so," Thomas added. "Hey guys you might want to look at this," Balto said.

Thomas, Alistar and Kodi walked over to where Balto was standing. "This map might help us get to the surface," Balto stated. Thomas looked closely at the map. "We need to find the best way to the old power station," Thomas said still looking through the map. "I think tunnel 5B is the way out," Thomas suggested.

"God it stinks..." Alistair groaned at the awful stench. "Hell even gods's angels wouldn't go down here."

"You'd be surprised..." Balto mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Thomas tilted his head curiously.

"Nothing at all just..." The wolf-dog hesitated for a moment. "Something else entirely."

Thomas just shook his head. Sometimes the things that half wolf said were so strange. Thomas studied the map on the wall a little longer before nodding his head. "Ok guys it's time for us to head out." The whole group nodded as Thomas led the way through the narrow ways. They were plenty careful to watch where they step as it was definitely not a place you'd want to fall over in for obvious reason.

Kodi had to hold his breath for one particular section to avoid blowing chunks. Even Alistair, who'd scoured junkyards for parts was disgusted. When they got past it all Thomas stopped at a closed door. "Ok...here goes..."

Thomas opened the door and walked through it with his friends right behind him. "I guess we're here," Thomas said happily breathing the clean air. "Can I come out now?" Ozzy meowed. Thomas opened his coat and pulled out the small kitten. Thomas then puts Ozzy down in the snow. "So what are we looking for?" Balto asked. Thomas looked around seeing the yards of the old power station. "Well I don't see anything out here maybe we should go inside," Thomas suggested.

Everyone nodded and headed for the old building. Thomas and Alistar both opened the sliding doors into the old building. "It sure is dark in here," Ozzy said as they all walked in. "Yeah it is," Kodi added. "Wait what's that?" Alistar asked pointing at something at the wall. The group walked over to the wall that had some words in neon blue. "Be prepared for the victims to be hunted?" Balto read out loud. All of a sudden the power came on and siding doors closed. "What the hell?" Alistar said confused. "Hey!" Ozzy shouted falling through a trap door. "Ozzy!" Balto shouted Kodi looked up and noticed that walls were falling down. "Dad look out!" Kodi shouted pushing his father out of the way. "Balto! Kodi!" Alistar said as the walls fell down. The walls turned out be mirrors making a maze of some sort. "We're okay where are you guys?" Balto asked from the other side. "I think this is some kind of maze," Thomas answered. "What do we do?" Kodi asked from the other side. Thomas and Alistar looked at each other. "I guess we need to find the end," Thomas answered. They had no other choice but to find the end of the mirror maze. Whoever was doing this to them really wanted them to fail, and the one question that was on everyone's mind was what happend to Ozzy?

 **Kodiwolf321: Alright guys sorry for a very long wait we just have been very busy with other projects and stuff but um... Yeah anyways gets check out my other project called "Lost and Found" for Mr. Peabody and Sherman it's one my best yet all right guys until next time Kodiwolf321 out**


	6. Ozzy and The Basement

**Chapter 6: Ozzy and The Basement Part 1**

Rolling down a few vents. Ozzy landed on mattress face first as dust exploded in the air, leaving the little kitten to cough up a storm. "Oh no... what am I going to do now?" Ozzy said as he stopped coughing. Ozzy looked around the room to see if he could find anything but couldn't. "Hello?" Ozzy called out. There was no answer from anyone just only hearing Ozzy's voice return to him. "Why is it only me that get's in these kind of things," Ozzy asked himself as he stood up and walked off the mattress. "Now where is the way out of here?" Ozzy asked himself as he took one step into the dark. All of sudden a phone started ringing in a phone booth the lit up like a christmas tree.

"Oh great! just for me isn't it?" Ozzy said as he jump into the chair inside the phone booth and pressed the speaker button with his paw. "Hello?" Ozzy meowed. "Hello Ozzy," said an unknown electronic voice through the phone. "Um… what do you want?" Ozzy asked trying to be brave. "I want to test you," the electronic voice almost too happy about it. "T-t-test me?" Ozzy stuttered as he felt his bones shake. "Yes. in order for you to get out of this basement, you must go through four waves of tests and put your ultimate cat burglar skills to the test," The unknown voice explained. "Then what if I don't want to?" Ozzy asked. The unknown voice started laughing. "Then you will be left behind and your friends will leave without you," The unknown voice explained.

Ozzy sighed and shook his head. "Fine I'll do it," Ozzy agreed. The unknown voice started laughing again. "But there's just one little catch," The unknown voice said with a chuckle. "Oh no!" Ozzy cried out. "You must wear this shock collar as you go through the basement," The unknown voice as a collar popped out of the phone booth. "Oh great," Ozzy said while putting on the collar. "Now Ozzy the way this works is that must get to the end of each room and grab the little toy mouse at the end of each room, but if you are spotted by the searchlight the collar will shock and each wave you pass the collar will increase in electricity," the unknown voice explained. Ozzy nodded, "Sounds easy," Ozzy said as a door to his first room lit up. Ozzy jump off the chair and walked over to the door. "But remember Ozzy every wave gets harder as you proceed," the unknown voice warned.

Ozzy swallowed hard but knew he had to do This if he wanted to see day light again. "Alright I'm ready," Ozzy said as the door opened for Ozzy's first wave of the test. "Here goes nothing," Ozzy said while walking in. The environment of the first wave was a living room with moving boxes all over the place with small children's toys on the ground. "This isn't so bad," Ozzy said as he walked forward. As Ozzy step forward the searchlight turned on and started looking for Ozzy. "Okay I can use the moving boxes to hide myself from the searchlight," Ozzy said to himself as he crawled through the living room. Ozzy accidentally touched a toy which made a sound making the searchlight look his way. "Oh maybe I shouldn't do that," Ozzy said to himself. The searchlight then looked away from where the toy was at and Ozzy made his next move.

Ozzy crawled from box to box with out being seen. This was easy so far but Ozzy still had three more waves to go. Ozzy crawled to the last box before grabbing the mouse at the end of the room. With the searchlight out of his sight Ozzy pounced forward and grabbed the toy mouse. The searchlight then turned its self off and the next room was unlocked. "So far so good little kitty. But don't expect the next wave to be much easier," the unknown voice warned.

Ozzy rolled his eyes. "Just opened the next room!" Ozzy hissed. The next door opened and Ozzy jumped through the door without thinking. Ozzy landed on a platform which started moving. "What the?" Ozzy asked himself as the platform stopped. Once the platform stopped, it stopped right in front of the searchlight. Ozzy's collar made a beeping sound as it shocked him. "Ow!" Ozzy cried out as he jump out of the way of the searchlight. Once Ozzy was out of the way the collar stopped shocking him. Ozzy looked around himself noticing that the environment was a moving cat platform jungle gym. "Oh great!" Ozzy cried out and he started rushing forwards. As Ozzy ran forward he looked behind him and noticed that the searchlight was following him. "Come on! Your not being fair!" Ozzy shouted as he jump through some hoops. "Who ever said I was fair?" The unknown voice said with a chuckle. Ozzy then went down a plastic slide with the searchlight hot on his tail. Ozzy ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Ozzy finally found the toy mouse as he jump towards grabbing it and landing into the next room. "Well, well, well. Wave two completed my puppet lets see how you do in the underground," the unknown voice said as black lights were turn on with a strobe light flashing along with hard rock music blaring out from the speakers. "Come on! Man!" Ozzy shouted as he picked himself up and started running. Ozzy stepped on a red neon square that made his collar go off. "Ow!" Ozzy cried as he ran through as he tried not hitting anymore neon red squares. Once Ozzy made it to the end of the room and grabbed the toy mouse. The poor kitten couldn't take it away but he still had one more wave to go and it was the hardest of them all. "I'm impressed Ozzy. You know when I tried to kill you with my rifle I didn't think these tests would be any funner with anybody else," the unknown voice said with a chuckle. "What! That was you!" Ozzy shouted with little breath that he had.

"Now this final wave has a few adjustments. You have to go through a bedroom, a kitchen and another living room while finding a toy mouse in each room while having three searchlights on you in each room as well. Think you can manage?" The unknown voice asked. "Great... Bring it on!" Ozzy shouted with confidence. "Don't disappointment Ozzy. Not like the other cats and dogs I tested this on," the unknown voice warned. This made Ozzy choke up a bit. "Other cats and dogs?" Ozzy asked. The unknown voice just chuckled, "You know what to do," The unknown voice said as he turned off the speakers. Ozzy took a deep breath feeling as if time was slowing down and his heart about to bust out of his small little chest. Ozzy then shot forward only hearing the sounds of electricity from his collar...

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: Alrigh guy's this is part 1 of 2 from Ozzy's perspective of his test. So... What do you guys think is going to happen? Will Ozzy be able to make it through his test? Or Fail? let me know what you guys think and be sure to check my Mr. Peabody and Sherman Story "Lost and Found" Alright guys until time!**


	7. Ozzy and The Basement Part 2

Chapter 7: Ozzy and The Basement part 2

Ozzy took his chances can started to crawl in the first room which was the bedroom. Three searchlights on three corners of the room were bigger and brighter and were looking for the small black and white kitten. Ozzy looked around his surroundings and round the best path to get to the toy mouse and on into the next room. Ozzy chose the path to go hide under the desk and under the bed. Ozzy quickly crawled over to the desk and lets the first spotlight do its thing. Trying to find him. After the first searchlight was done searching for Ozzy in that area. Ozzy quickly crawled over to the bed and went under it. Ozzy crawled through the bed and onto the other side. Ozzy noticed the second searchlight was heading his way. Ozzy quickly backed up a little for the searchlight to search the area before heading out.

Once the searchlight was done and went the other way, Ozzy sprinted out of the bed and grabbed the toy mouse while heading on into the next room while missing the third searchlight by a long shot. The next room the kitchen. All three of the searchlights were located in the middle of the room on the ceiling, circling the room like a shark. "Alright one room down just two more to go," Ozzy said to himself. Ozzy started studying the kitchen very carefully. There was only one safe path to go to and that was walking on the counters. Ozzy jump on the counter and started walking. It was easy so far until it came to the sink. The sink was filled of water and Ozzy hated to get wet. Even though the little kitten walked in the snow almost every day he still just hates water.

"Great," Ozzy said to himself. Ozzy had to think fast before the searchlights could look up at him. Ozzy then backed up far enough for him to sprint and make a jump. Ozzy made the jump great but landed wrong and landed on some plates making a loud crash. All three searchlights shined on Ozzy with their lights turning red. Ozzy's collar went off at full blast. "Meow!" Ozzy Cried out as he moved out of the way. Ozzy used all of his energy racing to the toy mouse and grabbing it and heading into the next room and last room. The living room. Ozzy fell to the floor as steam started showing off of his body. "Don't give up just yet Ozzy. You still have to finish this last room and you are a free cat," the unknown voice said. Ozzy shook his head. "Screw you!" Ozzy shouted as he weakly stood back up. "When we're done playing this so called game." Ozzy paused to take a breath. "I'll make sure Thomas and Alistair take care of you!" Ozzy shouted as he looked on what the living room was laid out.

'It's just one thing after another...' The small kitten thought to himself. He'd made it on pure luck just a second ago. At this rate he was gonna fail and...his heartbeat Started to quicken at the thought of it. 'I'm already starting to think of the worst possible scenario..'

He knees started to shake as he saw the next room. There were ten lights slowly rotating and diverting around the room in a seemingly patternless manner. Before he took a step Ozzy saw small floor switches with blinking red lights all over the room. 'I wonder...what could those possibly...' He saw ball on the floor and smacked it into one of the switches.

It instantly popped as a bullet fired into it. Ozzy jumped slightly and looked up at the ceiling. On it were the barrels of guns sticking through the walls at odd angles depending on where each switch was. "Oh this could be a problem.."

Ozzy didn't go forward immediately. Not without some semblance of a plan. His eyes traveled to the lights. They moved together as one, split off, did their own routes, then converged again. It was steady and focused but it was made to appear random. They left a very narrow window for error and didn't leave any openings either.

The switches were a cruel snag as well. Not only did he have to focus but the switches would be disastrous if he slipped up. Ozzy closed his eyes and sat down for a moment. He could definitely snake through the buttons while the lights converged for a moment but...no time. He could ghost one of the lights but at the risk of pressing the buttons.

"Rrrrgggg..." He made a frustrated noise pacing the room before he finally decided on his course of action. This last one was going to require speed. "CHARGE!" Ozzy ran forward when the lights converged and went as fast as he could. He pressed every button as he ran, causing bullets to wis by and strike the spots he was at moments before.

"Come on you can do this!"

He tripped on his feet and rolled into a set of buttons. A cascade of bullets peppered his body as blood splattered everywhere.

'Shit my fear is making me imagine things!' He thought when images of his failure flashed through his mind. The cat kept running through the room as endless gunfire rang through the living room tearing up the couches and coffee tables. Once or twice a bullet nicked his side but he kept going. Ozzy wasn't going to die like this. Not now. People were counting on him!

"I'm not going to lose!" He saw the door ahead of him and rammed it with his head at full speed. It busted open and the cat landed on the other side panting heavily. He dropped the toy at his feet so he could catch his breath. Sweat poured down the side of his fur from the intensity of it all. Or was that blood? Ozzy didn't even care at this point.

"Next time I get to pick the next adventure." He shakily remarked to himself. "It'll be at home with a lot of pizza and...catnip..." Ozzy slumped over and passed out cold.

 **Kodiwolf321 A/N: we are back! Man I can't thank AtticusParker17 for working with me for about a year now I think lol but yeah he's super busy so please thank him for this chapter lol we're both so busy with our own projects. I'm so busy with Lost and Found and AtticusParker17 has school and we're just... Yeah anyways guys hope you like this chapter and check out lost and found if you haven't already. Me and AtticusParker 17 might have some more things coming but hey! Keep your fingers crossed :D**

 **AtticusParker17 A/N: Does this count as a cameo? I'm betting it does. Anyway what's up guys your favorite "A" named writer is back for a bit with new content for bossman Kodi. Hope you enjoyed it and maybe I'll be here again soon? Wink wink nudge nudge.**


	8. Take it and Run

**Chapter 8: Take it and Run**

Thomas and Alistar stayed close to each other since the maze was made from mirrors. "Balto can you hear me?" Thomas said as he bumped into the mirrors. "Yeah I hear you," Balto replied. "Is Kodi with you?" Thomas asked bumping into another mirror. "Yeah I'm here with my dad," Kodi spoke up. Thomas and Alistair held each other's arm so that way they wouldn't get lost in the maze. "Wait!" Thomas said as he stopped walking. "What? Alistar asked looking at Thomas in confusion. "Couldn't we just use the jetpack to fly up?" Thomas asked looking at Alistar. Alistar thought hard for a moment looking at the jetpack and the looking up to the ceiling. "No that wouldn't work. Because the walls are too high to get over," Alistar explained. "Damn it," Thomas simply said.

"Maybe we should come to you," Balto said from the other side of the wall. "No keep going, find the end of the maze and stay there. We'll find our way out and meet you there," Thomas ordered as he and Alistar took a left in the mirror maze. "Okay just be careful," Balto called back. Thomas and Alistar continued to stay close to each other but after a while they found it weird and confusing to look at themselves through out the whole time in the maze. The two teens took a right and found a dead end with a box at the end of it "Oh great," both Teens said sharing their heads.

"Well that's a bit problematic..." Alistair sighed. "You got a marker or something? Maybe we could use it to identify the places we've already been..." He looked above him to see if he could spot anything. Only lots of small cameras. A small knot formed in his stomach. Like it or not he was being outsmarted. Not something he quite enjoyed much.

"No I don't have marker." Thomas shook his head. "I do have a dog biscuit or two."

"Wonderful. We can leave bread crumbs like Hansel and Gretal while we're gutted." Alistair rubbed his temples slightly in frustration. "Hmm maybe...you got a knife at least?" Thomas shook his head. "Hmmm oh!"

Alistair pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket and hit the handle of it against one of the mirrors. It cracked slightly and he smiled. "Who says we can't cheat a little mark our way this way?"

Balto and Kodi both stayed close to each other while walking through the maze. "You think Ozzy is okay?" Kodi asked. Balto stopped and looked at his son and smiled. "I'm sure Ozzy's fine son. I've seen that cat pull so many stunts I doubt there's even a scratch on him," Balto said with a chuckle. Kodi knew that his father was right but just something in the back of Kodi's mind he know something wasnt right with Ozzy.

Ozzy woke up feeling the pain go up and down is body. "Oh my body," ozzy groaned. Ozzy stood up and noticed some stairs. "Oh great some stairs," Ozzy said as he weakly started to go up them.

At the top of the stairs, there was an open room with another door that was closed and a cat carrier in the middle of the open room. Ozzy slowly walked over to the cat carrier. "Hello?" Ozzy asked now standing in front of the cat carrier. "Hello is someone out there? Please help me," said a scared voice coming from the cat carrier. "Blanket?" Ozzy said noticing a name tag on the Carrier. "That's my name," blanket said now revealing himself to be a another black and white cat with a black dot on the left side of his face.

"How'd you end up here?" Ozzy wondered to his friend aloud. The black and white cat sighed and contemplated what to say next. It looked as if he didn't know where to start. Hell hardly any of them knew where to start when it came to a situation like this.

"I dunno it's all sort of hazy." He admitted to his Comrade. "One moment I was walking through the streets of Nome to see my girlfriend and the next I'm being snatched up by some firm hands. Before I could do anything I was knocked clean out."

"Sounds like everyone else in this mess." Ozzy looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. "Let me get you out of here bud. I've been stuck in one of these before. There's a trick to it."

Ozzy looked at the spring locks and knew what he had to do. The buttons just had to be pressed together. He placed one paw on the top button then placed one under the bottom one. It was hard to press them together due to them being rusty but when he did it unclipped fairly easily.

"Thank you oh thank you," Blanket said as he jumped out of the carrier. "Your welcome," Ozzy said forcing a smile. "I'm sorry if I may sound a little rude. But you look like hell my boy," Blanket said looking at Ozzy. "It's been a long night," Ozzy replied. Blanket nodded. "Did you end up here alone like me?" Blanket asked sitting down.

"No I came here with some friends. We got separated and there some maniac after us," ozzy explained. "Sounds awful," blanket added. Ozzy nodded suddenly the door handle started to jiggle. "Who could that be?" Ozzy asked looking at the door." I don't know but we should hide!" Blanket cried out as he ran away and hid under a table.

Ozzy wanted to be brave this time and waited for whoever was at the door. The door then busted open as dust blew everywhere. "Whoever you are I'll scratch you!" Ozzy shouted still trying to be brave. "Ozzy?" Thomas said with a cough.

"Thank god it's someone we know." Alistair entered the room and stretched his arms. "Imagine being stuck in a maze with this guy. I was cramped."

Thomas shot the other teen a look "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all bud. We gotta find the others though." Alistair heard shuffling to his left. His eyes fell on the hiding Blanket. "Oh? Who's this you got there?" He looked to Ozzy for answers.

"Buddy of mine that got stuck here like us." Ozzy replied with a sigh. "How many of us are actually stuck here?"

"I think I'm the only one" Blanket squeaked. Thomas then got down on his knees and held out his hand. "Hey it's okay we are here to help," Thomas said trying to keep things calm. Blanket slowly came out from under the table. "You sure?" Blanket asked. Thomas nodded. "Yes I'm sure. But first we need to find our friends," Thomas explained. Blanket revealed himself a little more while sniffing Thomas's hand. "You have other friends here too?" Blanket asked. Thomas nodded.

"Yeah and right now our number one priority is making sure they get out of here safely with us." Thomas looked pretty determined. Blanket nodded and slowly came out from under the table.

"Alright I'll come with you guys. It's better than staying here and getting captured again." Blanket eyed the room one last time for anything suspicious. "You didn't notice anything strange when you walked in here did you?" He wondered aloud.

"No nothing out of the ordinary really." Alistair put his Screwdiver away. "Just a door at the end of a maze of mirrors. Lots of breaking mirrors too but I'll save that for another time. For now we don't have the kind of time to be wasting."

"Yeah we gotta get out of here ASAP." Thomas agreed.

"Will this maze ever end?" Kodi asked while groaning. Balto bumped into another mirror and groaned from the pain of smashing his head again. "Ouch damn it!" Balto barked out loud now getting a little upset. "Dad calm down," Kodi said as he sat down next to his father. Balto took a deep breath and then looked at his son. "I'm so sorry son. But this is just… This is just getting out of hand for the most part," Balto explained. Kodi nodded. "Yeah Dad I understand," Kodi said as he nuzzled his father. Balto smiled as he nuzzled his son back. "Thanks son," Balto said after they were done nuzzing. "I bet the end of this maze is just another that corner," Kodi said as he stood up. Balto looked at where his son was looking. "You might be right son," Balto said as he walked towards the next corner. Kodi was right, the end of the maze was right there as Balto and Kodi walked out into an open area.

"Where do you think the others are at?" Kodi asked looking back at the maze.

"I don't know. But I hope they're alright," Balto said as he sat down at the end of the maze waiting for his friends.

Balto looked around the new room they were in with a renewed sense of dread. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but that's how bad things like this usually started. All he wanted right now was to be tucked home in bed with Jenna. No such luck at this point. "Ok let's not make any sudden movements…..i'd rather not have the room skewered with knives like last time.."

"Alright.." Kodi kept close but made sure to watch his feet. Unfortunately that meant they weren't looking above or in front of them. When Balto felt his leg trip he immediately grabbed Kodi by the scruff then threw him back while he rolled backwards as well. A giant dresser suspended from the ceiling fell and smashed onto the floor, spraying broken wood everywhere.

"Of course there'd be trip wires.." Balto groaned and slowly got up.

Thomas, Alistair, Ozzy and Blanket walked through the maze and breaking most of the mirrors trying to get to the end of the maze and find their friends. "So Blanket, have you been around Nome all your life?" Thomas asked. Blanket stayed close to Ozzy for safety. "Um… I… Yeah since I was kitten," Blanket answered. Thomas nodded as the broke another mirror. "What about you and Alistair?" Blanket asked. Thomas stopped hitting the mirrors and looked at Alistar. "I have been here all my life," Alistair said with a smile. Thomas chuckled "same here," Thomas answered. After Thomas broke the next mirror wall there was only one wall left. "Alright here our last wall."

"Hopefully our boys Balto and Kodi are near." Ozzy said aloud while everyone internally hoped the same thing. As soon as they found them they'd be able to take a hike from this place. That is if whoever did this didn't come for them first. Thomas cracked the remaining mirrors until there was officially one way to head.

"Oh great down the narrow passageway. That always bodes well doesn't it?" Alistair sighed and tried to see if he could spot something ahead besides the dark. No luck. "Are we sure about this one?"

"No but finding everyone is worth that chance." Thomas reasoned.

"I don't want to go in there," Blanket said hiding behind ozzy.

Ozzy turned and looked at blanket who was shaking from being so afraid. Ozzy then signed as he looked up at the two teenagers. "You guys go on ahead and see what you can find. I'll stay here with blanket. But just come back when you find something." Ozzy said twitching his tail. Thomas and Alistair both nodded as they started walking down the hallway. "So Thomas um… What happened to Atticus since well almost being normal again?" Alistair asked as they walked down the hall.

"Uhhh work..mostly." Thomas replied with a small smile. "Usually he's working hard to give his dogs the best life possible. Ever since he's moved here though things have been a lot better. Especially after tramp.."

"Oh I see. So I suppose I'm a bit of a stand in since he's busy." Alistair reasoned aloud. Thomas nodded pretty quickly as if ready to change the subject. "What about you what'll you do when all of this is over?"

"What I always do. Prepare for the next tragedy." Thomas let out a big sigh. "I'd like to go an entire season without our town going into complete anarchy and someone trying to kill us. Unfortunately that's almost never the case."

"Hey it'll get better eventually." Ozzy chimed in. "I mean how many potential enemies could we possibly have?"

Thomas knew that Ozzy was right. After this person who else could really want them? After Thomas and Alistair reached the end of the hall, they came into a room full of TVs. "Okay this is strange," Alistair said as they walked around the room. "I wonder if any of these work," Thomas said while looking at one TV. Thomas puts his hand on one TV. Once Thomas puts his hand one TV. they all turned on showing numbers on them. "What the hell?" Thomas said looking at the TV's Alistar then studied the numbers on the TV's.

Suddenly all the TV's shut off and the light in the room and the hallway turned on. "It's a code," Alistar spoke up, Thomas looked at him. "It's a what?"Thomas asked. Alistar smiled. "It's a code for something," Alistar said with another smile. "Great so we're gonna need a code for something," Thomas said as he started to head back to Ozzy and Blanket. Alistar followed Thomas down the hall back to where Ozzy and Blanket were. "Any luck of anything?" Ozzy asked. Thomas shook his head as he walked back. "Nothing just a code that we need to use for something," Thomas said as he picked up Ozzy. Blanket stayed away from Thomas. "Blanket I can carry you if you want," Alistar offered. Blanket shook his head. "That's okay I'll just walk with you," Blanket answered.

"Okay guys we need to find Balto and Kodi," Thomas said crossing his arms.

"Yeah we do. But where could they be," Alistar said as he lend on a mirror wall

Mirror then fell back with Alistar falling with it. "Alistar!" Thomas said as he tried to grab Alistar's hand.

The mirror smashed on the ground with Alistar laying on the ground. Thomas tripped forward onto Alistar.

"Ouch," Balto and Kodi both said as they walked over to the teens.

Thomas got off of Alistar but heard something snap as he did. "What now?" Alistar asked.

"Look out!" Kodi said looking up at the ceiling. Water balloons fell from the ceiling and landed on Alistar, Thomas, Balto and Kodi. "What is this and why is it red?" Thomas said slowly standing up.

Blanket stood next to Ozzy now all shaken up from seeing the boys and the dogs covered in what looked like blood. "Is… is that blood Blanket stuttered. Alistar really didn't want to do this but he had to, to make sure that this wasn't blood. "Ketchup," Alistar said tasting his hand. "You really just tasted that?" Thomas asked handed his hand to help Alistar up from the ground. "Well… like i said it's not blood," Alistar said wiping the ketchup off his pants. "What kind of sick joke is this?" Thomas asked as he looked at himself covered with ketchup. "Look!" Ozzy said looking up in a corner seeing a camera. Thomas looked up at the camera with grin as he walked up closer to the camera. Thomas smiled as he raise up his middle finger and flipped off the camera. "Haha asshole you got us with ketchup! You have something better than that!" Thomas shouted.

Balto wasn't sure about this. "Thomas I don't think you should do that," Balto spoke up Thomas didn't listen. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Thomas shouted. The man himself laughed as he watched Thomas get angry behind the camera. "You want something better huh? Well you're in for a surprise," The hooded man said as he flipped a switch. Thomas stopped shouting at the camera and noticed something coming up from the ground. "What now?" Kodi asked as he watched the object come up from the ground. The object that came from the ground was a box that had a lock on it for a code. "Alistar do you remember that code from that other room?" Thomas asked he looked at his friend. "Yes I do," Alistar said as he walked over to the box and used to the code to unlock the box. "What is it?" Ozzy asked as he and Blanket walked over to them. Kodi and Balto did the same.

"A card," Thomas said as he picked up the card.

"Return to Nome and wait for the call," Alistar read out loud.

"That's it!" Thomas shouted as he looked on the other side of card but found nothing.

"Danm it!" Thomas shouted as he stormed out of the power station.

"Where are you going?" Alistar asked

"Back home and wait for this stupid call!" Thomas shot back as he opened door of the power station and started walking home.

"I guess me go home and get cleaned up?" Kodi said as started follow Thomas.

"Yeah that might be the best choice," Alistar said following Kodi and Thomas.

"Can i stay with you guy's?" Blanket asked Ozzy and he purred and rubbed against his little kitten body.

"Fine. But stay close to me or Balto and Kodi," Ozzy replied.

"Hey you guy's coming?" Balto said with a smile.

"Coming!" Ozzy said as he started running towards the door with his tail twitching up in the air.

Blanket almost falling over as Ozzy moved started following the rest of group out of this hell hole.

 **XxTHOMASxX A/N: Alright guy's I'm so so sorry for the long wait but we are back for good and yeah. This Chapter was really fun to write with my best friend and we have another writer to join this series and their name is Armored2001. I can't wait see where this will go now that I'm writing with some great people and with that being said i really hoped you liked this chapter and there is a lot more to come see you then!**

 **AtticusParker17 A/N: I'm back again. This project just keeps coming back to me for more. XP anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys.**


End file.
